Changing Fate
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: AU. Mary Winchester jr is transported through time to help her father and uncle stop the Apocolypse. Set half way through season 4.
1. Prologue: 2040 AD

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, or anything to do with Supernatural. I do however, own Mary Winchester jr. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, Warner Brothers and the CW (and anyone else I might have left out). Not making anything from this. This is just for fun.**_

_**A/N:**__** Just a new story that's been floating around in my head for a while. Even though I just started this story (and have two more chapters to it), I'm going to put this on hold, as I'm writing out a huge Supernatural story right now, which will eventually lead to five stories altogether. It's a huge project and will be taking up most of my time. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

Changing Fate.

Prologue: 2040 A.D

"Run, Mary! Get out of here!" Running through the thick trees, I stumble over a protruding tree root, and fall flat on my face. My father stops running, and picks me up, trailing me behind him.

"Sammy? Get Mary out of here!" My Uncle Sam takes me from my father and drags me onwards; the black smoke behind us getting closer. The demons want to kill my father, uncle and me, the last of the Winchesters.

I trip again, and my hand slips from my uncle's momentarily. I can't hear anything, except the odd snapping of a twig here and there. I jump a mile when I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Mary?" I recognise the voice of Uncle Sam. I rush towards him, and just as I'm five feet away from him, a branch, the thickness of my wrist, and about five foot long, covered in blood, protrudes out of Uncle Sam's chest, right through his heart. I scream and my uncle falls to his knees to his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Run!" He gasps, before falling over, dead. I scream again and run when I hear the voices of the demons that have killed my uncle.

I lean against a tree, panting after what seems like an eternity of running. I don't hear anything, no noise whatsoever, no birds, not even the rustling of leaves from deer walking through the forest.

Starting to jog on again, I trip and fall headlong onto the leaf strewn ground. Sitting up, I see what I have tripped over; my father is lying on his back, with his neck bent at an impossible angle. His green eyes – eyes that will never see again – are wide open and staring.

I scream again and crawl over to my father, Dean Winchester. Closing his eyes, I hear the demons coming for me.

"Come out little Winchester!" One sneers, and then giggles.

"You can't hide forever!" Another one yells.

I get up and start to run again, only this time I bump into someone. I try to run away, but the person I bumped into has grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Lemme go you son of a bitch!" Struggling with all my might to free myself, but to no avail.

"Mary!" Upon hearing my name spoken with urgency, I turn around and meet a pair of astonishingly blue eyes.

"Castiel?" Relief washes over me, and I grab the angel and sob into his tan trench coat.

"You _must_ come with me Mary, you need to set things right." I look up into Castiel's eyes, but before I can say anything, he puts his hand to my forehead, and everything goes dark.

When I wake up, I am no longer in the forest, and the sky outside, which is normally blood red during the day, is pale blue, with the sun shining overhead. Birds twitter and children laugh.

Sitting up, I realise that I'm on a park bench, and children are running around laughing, and screaming with excitement in the park just ahead of me.

"What the _hell_?" I mutter to myself. I try to take in my surroundings and see a diner across the road, which has cars in it! Real cars, that are moving, and are different colours, not burnt out and in the middle of a fiery street, with skeletons inside.

I get up, cross the road, and call into the diner. The patrons all look up when I walk through the door, which tinkles, then they go back to what they were doing. Walking towards the counter, I sit beside a tall man with spiky dark hair, who has his back to me, talking to another even taller man who has his face hidden in his laptop.

"What can I get for ya honey?" A nice, middle aged woman asks me, she's holding a jug of coffee in her hand. "Would ya like some coffee?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." The woman reaches behind the counter and hands me a cup which she fills with coffee. I take a grateful sip, and let the hot brown liquid wash around my mouth and down my throat. As I sit there sipping my coffee, I overhear what the two men are talking about.

"...don't know why you dragged me _here_ of all places, Sammy!" My eyes begin to tear up, one of those two guys is called Sammy, and it reminds me of my Uncle.

"You know why Dean! We have to destroy that ghost before it kills anyone else!" I choke on my coffee at these words, which makes the guy beside me turn around and look at me. He smiles in a very seductive way, but I'm stunned as I stare back into green eyes identical to my own.

_Dad?_


	2. Chapter 1: Mary Winchester Jr

_**A/N:**__** Oopsies! I forgot to put a Disclaimer on the Prologue.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Unfortunately, I don't own, Dean, Sam, Castiel or **__**any other**__** recognisable characters in this story, they belong to Eric Kripke and whomever else. So far, I only own Mary Winchester Jr.**_

_**This isn't really set anywhere episode wise, just set in season 4.**_

_**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**_

Chapter 1: Mary Winchester Jr.

_Oh my God! _I think to myself, looking at my father who seems to be around thirty, half his age when I knew him.

He smiles at me again, and I turn around and take another sip of my coffee, trying my best not to turn back and look at him. He continues to look at me for another few seconds until a throat clears.

"Dean? Did you hear what I just said?" It's obvious that the younger man speaking is a thirty year younger version of my uncle. Out of my peripheral vision, I see dad turning back around to look at his brother, and I chance a quick look to the side to see my uncle, and my uncle looks up and meets my eyes. I give him a small nervous smile which he returns.

"C'mon Sammy, let's get outta here, and get this hunt over with!" Dad stands up to leave, and Uncle Sammy follows suit. Dad puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a wad of notes, he smiles at me, and hands me a five dollar bill.

"For the coffee." He says, smiling, and heads towards the door, with Uncle Sammy hot in pursuit.

"Thanks." I call to his retreating back, and I get a wave back in acknowledgement. Quickly downing the rest of my coffee, and paying the nice middle aged woman and getting change back, I follow the two younger Winchesters.

"Hey!" I call after them, they turn back, and I walk towards my dad.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Dad asks. I give him a small smile, and try not to give him a dirty look for chatting up his own daughter. After all, if he _is_ about thirty years younger, I don't even exist yet.

"Here's your change." I say, handing him the notes and coins. He refuses to take the money.

"Keep it; you look like you could use it." He says. He turns to leave again, but promptly walks into another man.

"Jeez Cas!" Dad says, clutching at his heart. "Could you please _warn me_ when you're gonna sneak up like that?" The other man just looks at Dean with his ever pensive expression. Castiel looks past dad and Uncle Sammy and rests his blue eyes on me.

"Hello Mary." He says, and gives me a _very_ rare smile, which I return.

"Hi Castiel. Mind telling me just what I'm doing here?" I ask, earning looks from both Winchester guys.

"You know her Cas?" Dad asks, facing the angel again. "She another hunter?"

Castiel just nods, but says nothing, his eyes never leaving mine. Finally, after a few seconds, still looking at me, he addresses the three of us.

"We need to talk. All three of us." The angel finally looks away from me and looks at my dad, whose eyebrows are almost lost in his hair.

"Our motel room's just across the road." Uncle Sammy says. He leads the way across the busy street and into one of the nicer looking motel rooms.

"Okay, Cas. Who is she?" Dad asks, sitting down on one of the queen sized beds. The angel just looks around the room for a few seconds before answering.

"Her name is Mary Winchester Jr." At dad's and Uncle Sammy's raised eyebrows, Castiel elaborates a bit more. "She's your daughter Dean."

_**A/N:**__** Yes, I know, very short chapter, sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**_


End file.
